Inside
by kitamea
Summary: Kai is in trouble, but it's not voltaire's fault? How deep could this go? Will the Bladebreakers be able to save him? Or will he be killed by something inside?
1. Prolouge

Hello….again! Ah, I'm not going to go into details. This is my first beyblade story, so, be nice.

No pairings, and I don't own anything.

* * *

"Kai," His team's cries rang out through the middle of thin wispy air. They were in a huge cornfield for one reason, Kai. They knew no reasons in which Kai had brought them here. He just did..

Kai lay motionless on the hard, cold ground, eyes open wide. His body engulfed in spasms as a bright green light was emitted from his body as a beam reaching the heavens. The screams of his team, no, his friends, and his enemies were drowned out by the blasts.

Everyone has their demons, whether they are real or not. But Kai has a special kind of demon, a demon that has yet to be seen, and no one knows it's there. Some demons are worse than others, and some are as bad as they come.

This demon was special though. This demon came in the form of a crimson-eyed boy with slate hair. Nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

How was that for a Beginning? Hoped you liked it. Should I continue or not? I know, it's short, but this was an idea. It will get longer if you like it I promise! 


	2. chapter 1

To KageAngel: Here's My Promise  
Inside

----Dream ""Talking ''Thinking

FlashbackKai's POV

I woke up sweating...again. I keep having the nightmares over and over again and they're driving me mad. I still feel as if I am the one to be blamed, and not the abbey. I've got to get some answers, now.

General POV

Kai entered the darkened livingroom. It was plainm, like most hotel rooms, it had a couch in front of a television and two nightstands on both ends. Kai let out a sigh of either relief or realization. The room was darker than usual, but it could have easily been lit in big cities like these. New york, Kai knew he couldn't go out into the always busy city, but it was very tempting. 'I can wait a day,' Kai thought, sitting himself on the couch. 'I feel so tired, but I can't get back to sleep,' He mentaly yawned and went back to bed.

He just layed in his bed, stareing at the celing as images of his nighmare played in his head.

-Kai, probably 8 years old, was at Boris' side. "Kai, how would you like to help me with a little expirament?" Kai tensed up, usually experiments weren't as pleasent as he made it seem. Boris shoved Kai into a red cylender afterwards, lab scientist shoved tubes connected with needles into specific places on his body, mostly on his back. The tube filled with a blue liquid, which tinted the red cylinder purple. It was as if the murky water coated his body and clung to it. It was then Kai realized a problem, he had no oxygen mask. He searched the tank, his eyes roaming every which way looking for some way to breath, but found none. "Not so high and mighty anymore, eh Kai." With raging laughter sending shivers down his spine, and left Kai in the tank.-

Kai's eyes shot open as his dream self's scream was muffled by the murky water. He peered accross the room, and there was his room mate, Ray. Looking at his face reminded him of things he'd done wrong in the past, not just to him, to the whole team. 'I can't take it anymore! I have to go somewhere where I can think.' Kai picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hello," the other end replied. Kai paused a moment 'Do I really want to do this?' Kai then Replied in a monotoned voice,

"Grandfather...I'm coming home."

I hope it was long enough! Please Review, It's the only way I'll keep going!

-Kitamea


	3. Missing?

Chapter 3

Please Review to all who's Reading-Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything of course!

* * *

"Grandfather……I'm coming home."

"Good," Voltaire slurred his American and Russian accents together, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Cut the crap, I'm only going back to put you behind bars and get some answers." He then slammed the phone on the hook and clutched his head in pain as long forgotten memories made them selves present.

_**Flashback**_

"Kai……" Kai sat before his father, his dads face was not seen through the blood that coated it, "burn in………along with your mother." Kai quickly stood up, never had his dad seemed like he hated him. He ran out of the home to a nearby tree where he thought no one could find him.

The thing Kai didn't hear were the words drowned out by his father's blood. What he really was trying to say was, "Voltaire will burn in hell while I'm in heaven along with your mother.

And there Kai stayed alone until the authorities came.

**_Flashback End_**

Kai then opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor, it was now 3 in the afternoon and his team was all sitting on the couch. He stood up and went to his room to grab his clothes. As he reached for his bag he tried to open the zipper that closed it.

His hand went trough his bag and surprised him. "What's going on here?"

_**!Present Time!**_

Voltaire smirked as he watched Kai lay on the floor in his dream world. "Boris, grab him and take him to the plane." He then entered Ray and Kai's room and dug through Kai's bag, emptying the contents and taking a black beyblade out of the side pocket.

The grey haired Russian then rejoined Boris and Kai on the plane and awaited their arrival.

_**Later on Back in New York**_

"KAI," Never in a million years had Tyson thought he would wake up before Kai. The door was locked from the inside, and Tyson couldn't wait to rub something like this in Kai's face and began beating on the door.

"I'm coming already," Ray yelled over the constant beating. The aggravated teen opened the door as Tyson shot in to be put down by the sight of an empty bed covered with the contents on things in Kai's bag.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson Asked.

"He was up really early looking for something in his bag as you can see," Ray pointed at the items on the bed, obviously aggravated that he was woken up this morning.

"Then where is he now?" it then dawned on him that the figure was too tall to be Kai.

"Oh My God," Ray covered his mouth in shock leaving Tyson to wonder what was running through his mind.

_**Back to Kai**_

"Is he hooked up properly?" Voltaire asked the scientist in the white lab coat.

"Yes, as soon as _it _makes itself appear we will then be able to activate the system." He then replied.

Kai was on a shiny, silver, metal table where he was connected to a huge computer.


End file.
